Blue Eyes and Angel Wings
by fladdianforlife
Summary: John takes Sam and Dean to the south for a hunt. What happens when Dean spots a beautiful angel in the school? Set when Dean is 17, Sam is 13. Destiel.


Blue Eyes and Angel Wings

Chapter 1

Sometimes, he sat up all night thinking about his blue eyed angel. Nothing, after all, compares to the feeling of his hands stroking his face. He had long since gotten over the wing but. There is only so long you can ignore your best friend over something as stupid as being born an angel. After all, he is an angel. The only angel that Dean ever noticed. And boy were there a lot to notice. All he ever saw though, was him.

Dean first saw the blue eyed boy after moving to North Carolina. Word in the hunter world was a vampire nest had been formed in the outskirts of Charlotte. John, being a vigilant hunter (but subpar father), immediately pulled his two boys out of school in Kansas and moved east. Dean was not happy, really that was understatement, to move south. But he kept a smile on his face because all Sam saw was new beginnings.

When they first pulled up to the motel they planned on living in for the foreseeable future, Dean was unimpressed. The building was a fading yellow colour, the neon sign only lit up halfway, and the structure itself looking like it was two minutes away from crumbling into oblivion. Still, it was a place to sleep. There was enough to do in the surrounding area that Dean would not have to be in this shit hole 24/7. Just when Sammy got out of school and when they needed to sleep.

The school, to no one's surprise, was not much better. The building resembled a 1900's prison. The basement of the school was referred to as the fresh meat dungeon, as all the freshmen classes were down there. Only the knowledge that Sam could his own in any situation put Dean's mind at ease. If anyone could make it out of this prison alive, it was 13 year old Sam.

It was the second day of class when Dean saw him. Dean was walking Sam to class, listening to his younger brother prattle on about his environmental science essay that was due in three days time and how he needed Dean to drive him to the library so he could do some research and write it out. The elder brother was listening, smiling that Sam had already started adjusting to the new school when it happened - a blue eyed boy ran straight into Dean.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Dean looked up to see the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring at him humbly. He could stare at those aquamarine irises all day.

Apparently, the boy took Dean's shock and awe for anger and hurried away, muttering apologies the whole way down the hall.

"Who the ever loving shit was that?" Dean wondered aloud. He was not even aware that he spoken until he heard Sam's voice answered.

"That was Castiel. His younger brother Gabriel is my Geometry class." Sam smirked at Dean slightly, as he knew exactly was his brother was thinking.

That was the most beautiful boy ever.

Dean could hardly believe it. Two days into settling into the motel and John was leaving them. Again.

"I should be back in three weeks. The vampires are not the problem here. I'm going on a hunt with a few guys who called me out here. There's money in the Impala and remember,"

"Call if we need anything, fakes are in the glove box, and make sure Sammy is okay." Dean knew this talk all too well. They ended up having this conversation with their father at least once every other month.

"Hey! My name is Sam! S - A - M! It's shorter anyway Dean. You should be able to remember it better."

"Yeah, yeah. Bitch." Dean would never admit to outright loving someone. Not even his kid brother that he was practically raising.

"Jerk," Sam retorted, beaming up at Dean at their inside joke. It started when Dean was 12 and Sam was 8. To them, it was a reassurance of the love they had for each other.

"Alright boys. I'm off. You two got your guns incase?" John tried to act like a concerned parent, but to Dean, he always sounded desperate to get away.

"Yes sir. And everything else we might need is in the trunk of the Impala." Both sons knew their father liked military discipline, especially when he was leaving for a hunt.

"And Dean. Don't damage the car."

Dean scoffed. That car was his baby. It was a sixteenth birthday present from John, and it was his most valued possession. The all black 1967 Chevy Impala was the first thing he had received since his mother died when he only 4 years old. And Dean would tell anyone on any day that it was the well worth the wait.


End file.
